without prejudice
by mickyb93
Summary: Kagome was an average girl trying to make a life for herself.Until she fell in love with Inuyasha the hanyou.Now what will happen when she wants to introduce him to her family?a unknown hatred is unveiled.Is Inuyasha in danger?
1. stole my heart

**_Without Prejudice_**

**Disclaimer: No, I dont own "Inu-Yasha",...yet**

**Inuyasha: "Hey...what do you mean yet."**

**Mickyb93:"ohhh nothing evil grin**

**Inuyasha: walks away slowly**

**Mickyb93: "Hey! where do you think your going!**

**tackles Inuyasha**

**Inuyasha: AHHHHHHH!**

**Summary : Kagome Higurshi, was an avarage girl trying to make a life for herself. **

**Until she fell in love with Inu-yasha the hanyou. Now, what will happen when she wants to introduce him to her family? secrets, and an unknown hatered is unveiled. Is Inu-yasha in danger? R&R! (first fanfiction warning!)**

**rated: k**

**Chapter1 Stole my heart**

**Kagome Higurashi was an average 23 year old girl, who just finished collage.**

**she just got her deploma and was living in a small apartment in Tokyo. she reccently moved out from her mom and grandpa's house to start a life of her own. she got a job at the nearby dinner, along with her best firend sango, in order to pay rent.**

**so far everything was fine until one Saturday afternoon...**

**kagome was relived that the weekend had come. she needed a break, from all the work she had to deal with. so kagome decided to take a walk in the park to relax.**

**kagome took a deep breath of freash air. "what a beautiful day, " kagome said looking up at the sky. " not a cloud in sight."**

**But little did she know, she wasent alone.**

**kagome countinued her walk until she got a weird feeling. the hairs in the back of her neck stood on end.**

**she felt like she was being followed. kagome turned around to find no one at all, she was alone.**

**But that was the thing that scared her. she put the eerie feeling aside and continued walking.**

**Until she felt something poking her back.**

**It was a gun.**

**"Give me the purse, and no one gets hurt." the man with the gun said dangerously.**

**kagome froze in fear, as she gave him her bag, and put her hands in the air. The man snached it, and shot the gun. Kagome screamed awaiting the bullet but it never came. she opened her eyes, to find herself in the arms of a guy with beautiful amber eyes.**

**"Hey! Just what the heck is your problem! " The guy yelled at the robber. He sat Kagome down and ran after the criminal.**

**The robber shot many times but the guy doged them all. He then punched the theif out cold, and made him fall to the ground. The man with amber eyes , bent down and picked up kagomes purse, and took a deep breath. he made his way back to kagome and gave her purse back.**

**"here. I think this belongs to you. " The man said.**

**Kagome stood there wide-eyed as she took back her bag. "Thankyou" she managed to say.**

**The man nodded. "No problem," he said as he helped her up. He gave a warm smile. "My name is Inuyasha"**

**Kagome stood paralized. She just saw this guy beat up someone, and now he was acting all friendly? Kagome didint know if she was more scared or confused. She steped back as she got a good look at him. Kagome saw a man with flowing silver hair, beautiful amber , and the CUTTEST DOGGIE EARS!**

**'a hanyou...' thought kagome.**

**Inuyasha frowned as kagome looked at him with a freaked out look.**

**'she's just like everyone else, ' inuyasha thought hurt. ' she'll just run off like the rest.'**

**He started to walk away, with his head down.**

**"Hey!" kagome shouted. she ran up to him, and held her hand out. " im kagome higurashi" she said politely.**

**(A/N i dont really want to go into detail...hehehe --;)**

**Inuyasha was surprised. he shook kagomes hand and the both of them smiled.**

**They talked for hours, and spent the whole day together having the time of their lives. Before they knew it they were head-over-heels in love.**

**1 year later **

**Today was Friday, also Inuyasha and kagomes 1 year aniversery since they first met. They been dateing ever since.**

**(A/N Awwww how cute!)**

**For a treat Inuyasha took kagome out to a Romantic Restraunt to celebrate. Kagome thought it was the perfect time to ask him...**

**A/N Hiya ! hope you liked my first chapter. i know it wasent that god! but maybe your reviews could help. lol! well do you want me to dump it or countinue! your choice! see ya soon! ohh and dont forget to r&r!**


	2. the question

**_without prejudice_**

**Disclaimer: Yes! i finally own Inuyasha!...in my dreams --; **

**Chapter2 : The question**

**"So you having fun?" Inuyasha said while winking at kagome. she giggled.**

**"Ya, I am" she said**

**Inuyasha smiled, "Good" he said while caressing her cheek. Kagome blushed while smiling.**

**Kagome was wearing a silky, black dress that reached her knees. It huged every curve of her body and flattered her good looks. She also had a silvery shade of eye shadow and rosy colored blush. They suited kagome well, and made her look divine. It was no wonder why Inuyasha couldent keep his eyes of her. He sighed a happy sigh.**

**After waiting a while the food finally came. The waitor placed the food down to the table."Is there anything else I can get you/" He said.**

**"No, thankyou. Everything is fine." Kagome said.**

**With that the waiter left and the couple was alone once more.Kagome sighed heavly as she sipped her wine. she had a nerves look on her face, and inuyasha noticed that.**

**"Hey, you ok?" Inuyasha said concerned. He reached for her hand and held it.**

**Kagome looked at him and smiled."Ya im fine, its just...I need to ask you something"She said almost worried.**

**"What is it?" Inuyasha asked.**

**"Well,...you know we've been going out for a while...well...its just," Kagome tried to find the right words to say.**

**Inuyasha leaned closer to Kagome, and kissed her ceek. "Kagome I love you alot," He said softly. "Whatever it is, you know you can tell me." Kagome smiled once more.**

**"Ok well, I was thinking...I havent seen my family in a really long time," Kagome started to explain. Inuyasha nodded remembering her talk about her mother, brother, and gramps.**

**"And well, I thought it would be a good idea if...they finally met you.' Kagome said unsure of Inuyasha's reaction.**

**"Sure, that sounds like a good idea." Inuyasha said reasuring.**

**"REALLY!" Kagome gasped. She shouted in happyness as she hugged Inuyasha tightly."THANKYOU INUYASHA!" **

**"S-sure B-but k-k-kagome I-I c-cant b-breath!" Inuyasha gaged.**

**Kagome let her grip on Inuyasa's neak lossen. 'sorry" Kagome said sheepishly as she gave him a loving kiss. Inuyasha just smirked.**

**A/N hiya, well this is chappter 2. i know its not very good but im trying my hardest! well thanks for your time and dont forget to review! Ideas are welcome! **


End file.
